The Road Trip
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This starts from the end of season six when Lucas and Peyton drive off with little Sawyer Scott, it's my version of what I think would have happened during season 7 on wards if it had centered on Lucas and Peyton.
1. Why they left

**I just started watching One Tree Hill again but last time I watched it from Season 7 till the end and never really caught the beginning but now I have and I have got to say I love Peyton and Lucas and I just wanted to capture their love in this story, I hope I did that but if I didn't I'm sorry. I'm picking up from where they left at the end of season 6 and I'm going to try and capture what I think would have been happening if the show had been focusing on them when season 7 and so on was on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: One Tree Hill does not belong to me and it never will that's just a dream I'll have to keep dreaming...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

"I love you Peyton Scott!" Lucas smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, Peyton's smile transformed her face every time she smiled and that was one of the reasons Lucas loved her. He had never been so sure of anything in his life, the day that he decided to propose to her (The second time)

"And I love you Lucas Scott and so does our little girl! Don't you Sawyer?" Peyton beamed, turning around to the backseat of the 'Comet'. She picked up little baby Sawyer and held her tight and she realized that she couldn't be happier than she was right now with her loving husband and beautiful daughter. She truly had everything she'd ever wanted; A family.

"You are in for a treat, Sawyer. Your mom here is gonna be the best mom who ever lived… except my mom of course" He chirped, giving Peyton a wink.

Peyton smiled once more and held the baby she almost never knew close.  
>"We should join your mom" Peyton suggested, they had currently parked the Comet by the lake where they first spoke and where they eventually got married. Lucas took Sawyer and hugged her.<p>

"Do you think we should? Go see your aunt Lily and your Grandma?" Lucas asked the little baby, she just smiled and seemed to nod although they weren't sure babies nodded or smiled at her only a few weeks old age.

"You know, I think that's a yes right there, Peyton!" Lucas chuckled, Peyton felt tears of joy.

"Let's go spend our life together… We'll come back to Tree Hill some day!" Peyton promised taking little Sawyer and putting her back in the car seat.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said as he started to drive away. Peyton looked at him and smiled that beautiful smile once more.

"I'm glad we had our baby, I'm glad we have each other. I love you and I'm glad you're here right now, I was so worried before" Lucas admitted, nearly crying.

"I know Lucas, I know and I was so scared for you and for Sawyer. The thought of Sawyer never knowing me frightened me so much and it scared me to think that I wouldn't be around for her and for you, that I'd never be able to kiss you or hold you ever again." Peyton cried. "But I made it, we made it and looking at this beautiful life we created together I know it was worth it. Every second of our story was special and worth it and I don't regret anything!" She added.

"I know, hey just think eighth grade me is still madly in love with you and doesn't know that you'll be the one! Crazy right?" Lucas laughed.

"It is crazy! It's crazy to think that we ever spent time apart" Peyton added, still a little shocked by it. Lucas nodded.

"So the cure?" Lucas suggested, gesturing to the car radio. Peyton smiled and shook her head.

"You don't like the Cure... Apparently" She laughed. Lucas shrugged and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"I still can't believe you're my wife and we have a beautiful baby girl!" Lucas said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Well believe it baby because it's true and I'm never going away, We're never going away" Peyton assured him. "What I said in High School; "People always Leave" scratch that... "Sometimes they come back" I mean look at Haley and Nathan, Brooke and she better be with Julian by now! and of course us!" Peyton smiled, remembering their life and their friends.

"I'm going to miss them... but I think we need this" Lucas said, thinking back to the way he'd almost lost the love of his life and his baby all in one night and he felt truly lucky that they weren't yet with Keith. "We need to get away for a while, get away from the drama and be happy give Sawyer the best Head start in life" Lucas added happily, Peyton turned in her seat to look at their girl.

"Awe, look baby our baby's sleeping" Peyton beamed. "I just want to pick her up and hold her close forever"

"I know, and keep her young forever... they grow up way too fast. My mom's always complaining about me growing up!" Lucas laughed, Peyton smiled.

"On the way to meet your mom, do you think we can go see my dad... He hasn't met our little Sawyer yet!" Peyton asked.

"Of course anything for my girls" Lucas replied, turning the car in the direction of Charlotte which was where he was right now.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short for now but if I feel it's good enough I'm going to continue it and hopefully you all like it? Please review <strong>


	2. Larry

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad you liked it so far, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. I don't know any facts about where Lily, Andy and Karen are in any of the episodes so I'm going to make it up and because at the end of season six Jamie is five I guess Lily is too. Also As I'm writing this I'm re-watching from season 7 so when it reaches to that first episode I'll try to mention things that they might have heard from the characters still in Tree-Hill.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Larry<p>

"Well what a surprise! Larry exclaimed as he held the door open for his adopted daughter, son in law and newest addition to the family his granddaughter little Sawyer Scott. Peyton ran in for a hug and Larry squeezed her tight.

"I've missed you Peyton, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding" He added, Peyton and Lucas walked in the house, Lucas happily carrying their baby in her car seat.

"That's okay, Dad. I know you were busy with work and that… I'm used to it anyway" Peyton told him, feeling a bit guilty for saying that part out loud.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. You shouldn't be used to it; I haven't been the best of fathers. Have I?" He asked, feeling bad for the times when he was away.

"Awe, Dad you were the best dad! I'm glad you were my dad!" Peyton assured him. "So, wanna meet Sawyer?" Peyton asked, happily. She was already so proud of her little girl and she couldn't even roll over yet!

"Of course!" Larry said happily, Lucas set the car seat on the floor next to Larry's leather sofa and crouched down to unstrap the bundle of joy. He carefully picked her up, supporting her head as he did and handed his daughter to his father in law.

"We just know she is going to love her grandfather!" Lucas said, knowing what a funny and down-to-earth man Peyton's father is. Despite his being away a lot he made up for it for raising such a sweet, kind-hearted daughter… well some of the time. The truth was Lucas loved the good and the bad about Peyton. She was honest, down-to-earth, funny, sassy and beautiful.

"And I am going to love her" Larry smiled, he was talking to Sawyer now making baby noises and rocking her gently in his arms before she fell asleep again. Larry handed Sawyer to her mother who then carefully placed her back in the car seat trying not to wake up in the process.

"So other than bringing my granddaughter for a visit, why are you here?" Larry wondered. Peyton sat down.

"I just missed you" She admitted, Lucas sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Larry smiled.

"Well is great to see you all, want a drink?" Larry offered walking towards his kitchen.

"Sure, Coffee please" Peyton asked.

"Same for me please, Larry" Lucas said.

* * *

><p>"Peyton Elizabeth Scott! You should have told me!" Larry quietly shouted, trying not to wake up Sawyer. Peyton looked at her feet then back to Lucas. They had just told him about her condition during pregnancy. "Lucas, you should have told me too!" he added, looking at Lucas.<p>

"Don't take it out on him dad, I was so determined to have this baby and I wouldn't have let anyone get in the way of it but hey! It payed off right?" Peyton defended herself, looking in the direction of the still sleeping baby. Larry softened as he looked at this beautiful baby, then nodded.

"Well she is really cute but next time you're in danger of something like that, please give your dad a call. I do like to know these things!" Larry sighed. Peyton smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Dad. I will" She promised, Lucas held her hand and squeezed it tight for support.

"So, anyway thats one of the reasons we decided to leave Tree Hill, because all the bad memories were getting in the way of us living a happy life but now we're going to join Karen, Andy and Lily to travel the world." Lucas continued what the conversation was supposed to be about.

"Yeah, after everything I realized life's too short to stay in the same place" Peyton explained.

"Well I'm grateful you decided to stop by on your way!" Larry said, picking up the now empty mugs and bringing them to the dishwasher. Peyton smiled.

"So where are _you _off to next dad?" Peyton asked.

"Actually, I don't know yet I should find out in a couple of days. Where are you meeting Karen?" He asked.

"We're driving to the airport today and meeting her there. Lily's with Andy in London at the moment." Lucas explained.

"When are you heading out? Any chance I can have a day with Sawyer you and my daughter?" He asked.

"Sure, dad" Peyton said, Sawyer chose that moment to wake up and start crying. Peyton stood up to get her and got her baby bag filled with all the baby essentials.

"I think she needs feeding, I'll go in the bedroom to feed her" She said.

"Okay, it's on your left" Larry directed her.

* * *

><p>Sawyer had been fed changed and was happily snuggling into her grandfathers arms as Peyton offered to make dinner for everyone and Lucas offered to help.<p>

"She loves him so much, It's sad we have to leave tomorrow" Peyton sighed, looking longingly at her father and daughter. Lucas hugged her and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Don't worry, Mrs Scott! I'm sure we'll come visit again" He assured her, Peyton sunk into the hug.

"I know, wow I love being called that! Mrs Scott! Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Peyton smiled, then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, it does" Lucas agreed.

"Do you remember our cookie fight?" Peyton asked, suddenly as she came out of the embrace.

"Why, yes!" Lucas laughed.

"Wanna mash potato fight?" She suggested picking up the bowl of mash she'd been preparing before Lucas distracted her with a hug. Lucas smirked and shook his head.

"I think your dad might not like that! We'll do it later!" Lucas promised, Peyton smiled. She started preparing it again and decided to throw mash at him anyway.

"Oh it is on, Mrs Scott!" He warned, taking the lid to the saucepan i was in. They hadn't been able to find a big enough bowl. He threw what little of mash he had on it at Peyton who squealed in delight. Larry looked up at his daughter and son in law and laughed in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope I did okay. Let me know with a review!<strong>


End file.
